Look who brought the war home
by ilovemedia18
Summary: sequal to Army vs. Navy, now Samantha and Shane are faced with hardest thing they've ever had to do parenthood, he promises that the Navy is in the past and she won't go back to the army, but when duty calls, and a new danger arises, Shane is torn in two.
1. Welcome to the world

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You're doing great Mrs. Wolfe just keep pushing."

"God Shane where are you! AHHHH!"

"Keep pushing Mrs. Wolfe." Just then he FINALLY came bursting through the door,

"I'm here! I'm here!"

"Mr. Wolfe over here please." He took my hand I locked it in a death grip. The pain on his face was easy to see. They say a woman in child birth has the strength of a wrestler. At least that's what Bill Cosby said.

"Push…"

"AHHHH!"

"Almost there. I can see the head…One more Push…" I let out another cry and gripped Shane's hand even tighter. And then…I heard the soft cry of a baby.

"A girl." A smile spread across Shane's face.

Then the pain hit me again and again I let out another scream, "one more time Mrs. Wolfe…" I did and heard the much louder cry of another baby. Finally I could relax,

"A boy." This time a smile spread across my face. Shane wanted a baby girl and I wanted a baby boy. We decided that we wanted to keep the gender a surprise, but Lord I didn't know I was gonna have two!

"What do you want to name her?" We agreed if it was a girl I got to pick the name, if it was a boy then he got to choose.

"Carolyn. Let's name her Carolyn." He grinned,

"Carolyn…"

"Alright your turn. What do you want to name him?"

"Let's name him Dallas." I smiled.

"Dallas…I like it." I held both of our beautiful babies in our arms.

"I'll go get the others." Shane left to get the rest of the family and I sat here with these two cute kids in my arms. Carolyn looked so much like her dad and Dallas had my eyes that was a given.

"Welcome to the world Carolyn and Dallas." I kissed each of them before exhaustion took me over and I feel into a much needed sleep. Hey, four hours of pushing is HARD work! I'd like to see you try it!


	2. my little girl

~~~~~~~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came out grinning and the whole family jumped to their feet,

"Well what is it?"

"Is she ok?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Can I see?"

"Hold on now everybody. One at a time." Mrs. Plumber went first,

"Is she alright?"

"Yes she and the babies are doing fine."

"BABIES! AS IN TWO OF THEM!" I laughed,

"Yes Lulu two of them. A girl and a boy."

"What'd you name them?"

"Carolyn and Dallas."

"Dallas?" I shook my head,

"She named him after a character out of her favorite book."

"Can we see them?"

"Sure Seth, follow me." I opened the door and found all three of them asleep. They all looked so precious together. "Shhhh, they're sleeping." They all quietly creped in. Mrs. Plumber was putting the loose strands of hair behind her daughter's ear. Lulu and Zoe were awing over the babies, and Seth was holding Peter and Tyler.

"So I'm an uncle now?" I nodded and a smile crept onto his face, "Cool, so this mean I get to take Dallas to football games and stuff?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid." I sat down in a chair beside Sam and took her hand in mine. My eyelids felt heavy and slowly they fell shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mrs. Plumber pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I pushed back Samantha's hair I thought back to the time when she was first born. Howard was as nervous as can be. He didn't know what do with all my screaming. When the doctors told us it was girl he seemed to relax. He really wanted a girl. When I first held her and her little eyes opened. I remembered when we brought her home. When she first began to walk. Her first word, "Dada." When she first went to school. When Howard left for the navy. When all her siblings were born. She was so excited to have a little sister and a little brother. When she got her first boyfriend. Everything that had happened in her life. I looked over at Shane who was passed out in the chair next to her. I smiled remembering the first time I met Shane. He came in to watch my family and he watched in amazement as my military issue daughter put her younger sister in a headlock. That seemed like such a long time ago. My little girl had grown up.


	3. Promise me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seth POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's your sister, Colonel Samantha Plumber, doing Seth?" I looked up to see my principle standing in front of my desk,

"She's doing well mam. She and the babies get to go home today." She smiled and said that she was happy they were doing well. For the rest of the day I couldn't focus. I was too excited. I was an uncle and I had a nephew to play with. When school was finally out Zoe took me and Lulu to the hospital to see Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor said I was being released and Shane went with a nurse to go get Carolyn and Dallas while I changed. I was just finishing changing when a knock came to the door,

"Come in." And in walked Zoe, Seth, and Lulu.

"SAM!" they all rushed me and gave me hugs,

"Hey guys. I'm glad you're here."

"Why are you up out of bed?"

"Don't worry Seth, I'm allowed to be. I just got released."

"Will I get to see the babies?"

"Yes Lulu, Shane's getting them right now."

"You trust muscle head to carry your children?" I smiled and gave Zoe a light push. Since I was no longer was part of the army and was at home more, Zoe and I got along more again. We did more things together and didn't fight as much. There was another knock and in came Shane with two little babies,

"Hey guys."

"Aw," Zoe and Lulu already had plans for baby Carolyn and Seth wanted to take Dallas to football games and play with him.

"So who's taking me home?"

"Well I think we, as in Lulu and I, take you and Carolyn. Shane can handle two little baby boys."

"Hey!"

"I don't know…"

"Please…" Lulu was begging now and looked to Shane for an answer.

"Go ahead, I can handle these two."

"Well…alright."

"Yes!" we all headed out the door and just as we were leaving the hospital a man in uniform stopped us. A Navy uniform.

"Lieutenant Wolfe."

"Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?"

"Hold on, Seth, here take the keys and the baby and get the car started."

"Hold on girls. Here take Carolyn and go to the car I'll be there in a second." I walked up to Shane and the man in uniform, "Shane…"

"Don't worry."

"You promised."

"I know, just let me see what he has to say. It could be nothing." I bit my lip and looked at the man,

"Just promise me you won't be going on some stupid mission. You have a family now, and I don't want to be left alone to raise two kids for a year."

"I promise." He gave me a kiss before walking away with the man. Somehow I just wasn't sure.


	4. YOU DID WHAT!

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"It's only going to be for a few days."

"A few days! Shane! It's a few days on a Navy mission!"

"It's not a mission it's an intervention." I glared at him,

"Going to intercept a foreign plane carrier is a mission!"

"I'm not actually going to be in the fighting. I'm going to be doing the commanding. You know from a safe distance."

"Yeah and it's not that hard to send a missile right into your base either now is it!"

"Sam,"

"Don't Sam me!" I let out a huff and went into the other room. I heard him come in and without turning around I started talking to him again,

"I just don't want to loose you."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"I thought we were done with the Army and the Navy. I'm a colonel now and you're a captain. Can't we leave it at that?

"One more and then I'm done. Promise."

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this one am I?" I sighed and he placed a kiss on my cheek,

"No, but I promise I'll be back." I let out a sigh,

"Alright."

The next few days were strained for me. I was a new mother trying to get the hang of things and prepare for my husbands leave.

"Mom, will you be able to watch the kids tonight? I want to take Shane out before he leaves. I can pick them up in the morning before Shane leaves"

"Of course dear! I'd be more than happy to have them over."

"Thanks mom."

"Sam, how are you holding up? With Shane leaving and all." There was a long pause,

"Alright I suppose. I mean I wish he wouldn't go. I'm just afraid that he won't come back…like dad didn't. I've also seen the horrors of war first hand and they are not pretty. I don't want him caught up in all that."

"I know dear. Being an Navy wife isn't easy and I'm sure Shane will handle himself and come home as soon as possible. Remember you'll always have me and the kids to help you."

"Thanks mom. Hey, I'll bring the kids over right now so I can get ready."

"Ok dear, see you soon." My family lived just down the road so it was a quick drive. I dropped Carolyn and Dallas off at moms and went back home.

I just finished getting ready when I heard the door open and the familiar sound of Shane's voice,

"I'm home."

"Just a minute." I had on a black dress that had no shoulder straps and had a red belt around the middle with matching red pumps. He let out a whistle as he wrapped his arms around me,

"Well don't you look fine."

"Thank you."

"What's he occasion?"

"Seeing you off. I thought we could go out to dinner at that Italian restaurant you like so much."

"What about the kids?"

"Moms."

"Smart girl." He kissed me and we kept kissing. And the kissing took a little longer than I thought, and…well…lets just say we never made it to the restaurant.


	5. A blast from the past

The next morning I had to take Shane to the base. He wore his Navy uniform and I wore my Army uniform. We picked up the kids and the family said goodbye to him,

"Be safe son."

"Hey bring me back something alright?" I smacked my brother upside the head and Shane laughed, "What it was just a joke?"

"Be safe and don't worry about Sam. She and I will have fun taking care of the kids."

"Thanks Zoe. I appreciate it." Next was Lulu,

"Just come back and don't die." He laughed and squeezed her tight,

"Alright Lulu, but only because you asked." He gave Tyler and Peter hugs and then we made our way to the base.

It was relatively quiet on the way there and we finally pulled into the base. We unloaded the kids and went inside. Everyone saluted him. We came to the end of the base and more people saluted but the one looked very familiar,

"Jack? Jack Lewis is that you?" His face broke and he looked closer at me,

"Sammy girl?"

"Jack!" He started to walk towards me but his major told him to get back in line. My back straightened and I handed Dally to Shane and marched up to the major.

"Major."

"Mam. I'm sorry but the men canno-"

"Major, I'm a colonel. And we both serve the same government. Therefore I outrank you. And I was merely saying hello to a dear friend of mine. I would prefer the man who saved my life to be treated with a little more respect." He stiffened but listened none the less,

"Lewis! Front and center." Jack came up and stood beside us, "You will escort Mrs. Wolfe to her destination."

"Yes sir." He saluted and then the men went off. I squealed with joy and hugged him,

"Darling don't you think that was a little much?"

"Heavens no. You did save my life after all."

"Hi," Shane sat the baby carrier down and put his hand out, "I'm Shane Wolfe. Her husband." Well duh you're my husband! Same last name and all.

"Jack Lewis. A Brit come to the US of A"

"Um, how do you two know each other?" He swung his arm around my waist and smiled,

"We were in the war together. But she was just a captain then. Not some big colonel like she is now eh love." I smiled at Jack then back to Shane who didn't seem so thrilled.

"We were trench buddies from beginning to end."

"Yeah and we were also tent mates along with daring Bobby and crazy Sue." I was laughing at the memories of our war days,

"Remember what they used to call us?" He made a strong face and said,

"The wild duo. Wild Jack and wild Sam at your service with the aiding help daring Bobby and crazy Sue."

"We were one crazy outfit. We always did the stupidest things and took the most dangerous missions."

"Well shall escort you to your destination darling?" He offered his arm for me to take and Shane's eyes told no lie. He did not like Jack and now I saw why. He was jealous of Jack. Well, you shouldn't have signed up for this mission then. I took his arm and smiled,

"Why thank you Jack." And I left Shane to carry the kids. Lets see how he likes it.


	6. Are You Jealous?

Jack showed us around and we laughed and talked about old times. Shane was in the back carrying the kids. Hey if this was going to be my life for the next few weeks or so I wanted to have one last day with a good back.

"So Jack how long have you been in the Navy? I thought you were and army man."

"I am, but my tour in the Army was up and I decided to try my luck at the Navy. I've been here four years now and I've got one bloody year left. Don't get to go out much anymore though. Ever since I got hit in the chest in the Army I haven't been myself. Some days are better than others, but none the less they still want to keep and eye on me."

"Gosh Jack, I wish you hadn't done that. Honestly, I would've been fine."

"Like hell love! You already had a bullet in your leg and you didn't need a bullet in the back. I was happy to protect my partner. Plus you owed me five bucks from our poker game." I laughed and pushed him slightly, "But in all honestly love I was happy to do it. You stuck up for me when no one else would and I owe you a lot."

"Well someone had to look out for you." He smiled and led us into the briefing room and let out a sigh,

"Well, here we are love."

"Thanks Jack. I'll see you soon?"

"Of course love! I want to catch up on everything I've missed."

"Me too." He kissed me on both cheeks and then shook hands with Shane who gripped it just a little too tight,

"Got a good grip mate," He smiled at Jack and I knew that smile. It wasn't one that was used unless he really didn't like someone,

"Thanks."

"Well see you later darling and good luck on your mission." He walked away and once it was just me and Shane I let him have it,

"What was that all about? Where you trying to break his hand?"

"What? You're my wife and I don't like him doing all that "Darling" and "Love" crap."

"You're jealous aren't you?" He stiffened. "You're jealous." He didn't say anything. "Shane, Jack's just a friend. Nothing more. Honest. We've been friends for years."

He let out a sigh, "Yeah I guess you're right. But still… I just… I love you. And I don't want to loose you to someone else." I wanted to say well then you shouldn't have taken this mission. But I couldn't do that. Not to him.

"You are not going to loose me to someone. I'll be fine and so will Carolyn and Dallas. Just… make sure you come back in one piece alright?" He smiled and pulled me into a hug,

"Promise."


	7. Surprise!

It'll only take a few days. Yeah right! A few days my foot! It had been about three weeks now and I was a mix of fury and loneliness. I was angry that Shane was going to be gone longer and I was lonely without him. Jack would pop in tree or four times a week to check on me and the kids and he even watched the kids for me while I went to the doctor.

I wasn't feeling very well again and when I went to the doctor he told me that I was going to have another baby. Two of them. Again! But these two were boys and they were twins. I knew that Shane would be upset that he wasn't here with me now but I had to tell him. When I got to the car I called Jack to check on the kids,

"Hey it's me. How's it going?"

"It's goin' well lovely. How about you? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you mind if I stop by my mothers for a moment?"

"No go right ahead, the little ones and I will be fine."

"Thanks Jack, you're the best."

"Anytime." And with that I hung up. I dialed the phone and waited for an answer,

"Hello, mom?"

"No it's Zoe."

"Zoe! Hey is mom home?"

"Yeah, why? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, look I'll be over in a moment alright?"

"Alright. We'll be here." I hung up the phone and made my way to my mother's house. When I pulled up I walked up to the door and pulled my keys out,

"Hello?" I heard a herd of footsteps and I saw all my siblings come rushing to me,

"SAM!" I laughed as hugs were given and the usual twenty questions came running after them. The mom appeared,

"Hello Sam." I gave her a big hug,

"Hello mom. Can we talk?" She gave me look and nodded.

"Kids go do your chores." They all ran off to do their chores except Seth and Zoe who both gave me a skeptic look before going to do as they were told. Mom and I went out onto the deck in the backyard and sat down on the chairs, "So… What is it." I took a deep breathe,

"Well… I'm going to have another baby." Mom's face brightened,

"Really?" I nodded,

"Two. Boys actually." She squealed and threw her arms around my neck,

"I'm so happy! Wait," She pulled back, "Does Shane know?" I shook my head,

"I just found out today. And I don't know how to tell him. He's so far away and I want to tell him in person."

"Well he needs to know honey." I sighed,

"I know." Just then Zoe and Seth came out and sat down with us,

"Ok. Spill."

"We can't take it nay longer." I laughed,

"Alright, you two are going to have two new nephews." Zoe squealed and Seth grinned,

"Three boys! I'm not alone any more." We all scoffed at him but still laughed about it. Then Zoe brought up the question again,

"Does Shane know?" I shook my head,

"Just found out today."

"You should call him." I sighed,

"I know." After a few more hours of talking I decided to leave. After all the goodbyes were said I began making my way back home. I unlocked the door and found that the house was quiet,

"The little ones are asleep." I gave him a hug,

"Thanks Jack. Means a lot to me."

"Anytime. They're fun to be with. Give me a call if you need it." I will. He kissed my cheek and left. I went upstairs and checked in on the kids before heading back down to the living room. I sat on the couch and sighed. I pulled my phone out and dialed the number. It rang three times before I got an answer,

"Hello?"

"Please state the nature of your call."

"I'm colonel Sam Plumber Wolfe and I would like to talk to talk to my husband captain Wolfe sir."

"Yes mam. One moment." I waited nervously for an answer on the other line when finally someone did answer,

"Sam?"

"Shane!"

"Hey, how are you? Are the kids ok? Is the family alright?"

"Shane slow down. Everyone's fine." He let out a sigh,

"Good."

"But there is something I want to tell you."

"And that would be…" I took a deep breathe,

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
